Tabitha
Etymology 'Origin' The original Japanese Claymore name, タバサ, transliterates from "Tabitha," deriving from "gazelle" in Aramaic. Allusion in Claymore unknown. Used as an English-language name since the English Reformation. 'Dark Silver Eye' The nickname "Dark Silver Eye" is not found in the Claymore manga, "Yoma War Record" or anime. This nickname appeared in the Wikipedia article on Claymore characters in 2007 (edit now removed).Animesuki Claymore forum, 6 September 2007 Oft-repeated on reference sites, forums and in fan-fiction. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, ending in small chin. Formerly wore a single hair braid, usually in a maternal over the shoulder style similar to Ophelia. Currently wears a braided hair bun. 'Uniform' A butterfly-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Similar to Yuma's buckle. Vambraces cover the forearms up to the elbow. 'Ghosts' During the 7-year timeskip, she replaces her Organization uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over short-sleeve tunic, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt.Claymore 15, Scene 78, p. 23 Closest to Miria in dress. Later in Scene 129, before engaging Cassandra, Tabitha reverts to her old uniform.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 629–631 Personality Subdued. Emotionally attached to Miria. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 31—Tabitha's number—reduces to 4, the sign of youth. A "4" is fated to have an immature and sometime dependent personality. Compare to Miata and Yuma. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Tabitha being a defensive type is fanfiction and forum speculation. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high sensing baseline. 'Technique' Nothing specific described of her sensing technique in the manga, ''Yoma War Record'' or anime.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Tabitha becomes the Ghosts' "Eyes" during the 7-year timeskip. She guides the Ghosts in attack and avoidance.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 152 Sensing power of much lower resolution than Galatea's Wide Area Sensing, however.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 10–11 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Yuma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock. Tabitha carries Yuma, who lost her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Tabitha appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 Before the second engagement, Tabitha appears in Scene 56. After the last combat of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Tabitha speaks about her fears at the inn lobby, angering Undine, who leaves for the store-room.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Tabitha at inn Later, the Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Tabitha last appears helping an injured Miria during the inn lobby scene. Tabitha is put in charge, along with Cynthia, of the wounded.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Tabitha is one of seven "Ghosts" who desert Organization. Hiding in the mountains, they train with Yoma powerless techniques. Miria serves as captain. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 74 Tabitha helps Cynthia give first aid to hunt members.Claymore 12, Scene 66, p. 75 Meanwhile, in a deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 67, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 125 Tabitha guides warriors as to location of Agatha's vital core.Claymore 15, Scene 77, p. 23 Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's theory.Claymore 15, Scene 79–Scene 80, pp. 52–77 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Alicia-Beth' Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 9 Miria suspects their target is Riful. With Alicia and Beth preoccupied, the Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 19 Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–129 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy the Organization, awakened beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Tabitha, Galatea, Clarice and Miata attempt ot defend the city with the human guards. The arrival of the Ghosts finally defeats the invasion. The resembled Ghosts repel the invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, p. 21–24 After mutual recriminations over Miria and Clare,Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 33–37 the warriors break up a fight between Tabitha and Deneve, who prevents Tabitha from going alone to Sutafu to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 52–54 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's hunt' Ghosts decide en masse to rescue Miria, anyway. Along the way, the Ghosts save Anastasia's hunt.Claymore, Scene 111, p. 122 But at a juncture, Deneve lets Tabitha decide which path to take.Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 157 Tabitha chooses to destroy a Yoma-making facility over Miria, believing that would have been Miria's own choice.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 167 'Miria' Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Jump SQ, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Rescue' Six warriors attack Hysteria—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Yoma power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Tabitha helps regenerate the wounded on the battlefield. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Two combats' After the Ghosts return to Rabona, they and the Rabona guards combat two awakeneds that land in the city. Miria and Clare dodge Tapeworm awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. Tabitha observes Miria and Clare reaching the last and vital torso.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 'Cassandra' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare fight the awakened Cassandra. Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma power with Cassandra, a technique that has parallels with Yoma Energy Alignment and Control and Yoma power harmonization. The goal is breaking the spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra's mind. And preventing the two from merging.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 They fail to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year timeskip Category:Ghosts category:Eyes Category:Rebellion